My Eight Day Dilemma
by kenshingirlxoxo652
Summary: One question, please. How the HELL do you deal with a team of ninja's that like you? Not as a friend, but as a girlfriend. Each and every. Freaking. One. Of. Them. Nar./Inu. crossover. Kagome/?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: The Dilemma

One question, please.

How the _hell _do you deal with a team of ninja's that like you? Not as a friend, but as a girlfriend. Each and _every freaking. One. Of. Them._

Kakashi Hatake, the pervert sensei. I mean, really, I'm his student. And 16 years old to his, what, thirty? Thirty five? Anyways, he's out of the question… ish. He is kinda mysterious and cute with the way he's always late… ish?

Naruto Uzumaki, the number one, hyperactive, knuckle head ninja. Also known as the biggest prankster and goofball in all of Konaha's long history. He hasn't always been the brightest paint color on the canvas (I've been hanging out with Sai too damn much!) but he's always treated me right. We used to always torture poor Iruka-sensei when we were in the academy. I've always admired his courage and persistence to do anything he pleased… Well, all in all, he's a sweet boy as well as a hot ninja, not to mention the same age as me. Therefore I am considering it.

Sakura Haruno. Yes, that's right, she likes me too. Who knew the pink headed kunoichi was a bi, right? I have absolutely nothing against them, but, unfortunately for my dear friend, I'm 100% straight. You know, she always _was _kind of touchy, feely with me. Even when we were kids and Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and me all hung out together every minute of the day Sakura had hugged and held my hand more than she did Ino and Hinata. I just thought she liked me more than them is all…

And then there is Sasuke Uchiha. Straight A student, good looks, the perfect son, and a strong willed fighter on the field. Not to mention he has a hot brother, who always stares at me I train with Sasuke on the Uchiha compound… Ah, hell, not him too! Well, I might as well add him to my list… Oops, back on the Sasuke topic… He has always intrigued me with his mysterious eyes and spiky hair. Wanna know why? Because I wanna know how much hair gel he uses every morning, of course! I asked him once and he said it's naturally like that and I'm like, yeah right! I'm considering him also.

Sai… what's his last name? I'll just put No-last-name. Well, Sai No-last-name was always very vulgar and annoying, what with those fake smiles. But, don't ask me how (because I have no clue how), somewhere, somehow, he wiggled his way into my mind and heart. To this day I still have no clue why he was put on Team Kakashi, but he was. My first impression of the guy was that he was a pampas ass who only cared about himself how fake he could smile, but I'll admit, I was wrong. He just has to get to know you well enough and _then _he gets soft… ish. I'm considering him as well.

And, as I decided earlier, the newest on my list here is Itachi Uchiha. Like Sasuke, he was a straight A student the academy, he's sexy, the perfect son, a strong willed fighter on the field, and then, unlike Sasuke, he is the heir to the Uchiha clan. I guess some girls would go wild over that, but personally I really don't care. "Ooh! He's a prince! That's my reason for claiming I love him! Ooh! I'm gonna be his number one stalker! Ooh!" And I'm not claiming I love him, but that's what he says girls only like him for. It _is _a reasonable accusation if you think about it. Itachi is the hot, money hanging out the butt, prince coming to rescue us on missions, kinda guy that all we girls have dreamt about having at least _one _point in our lives. It's kind of funny how he's a _real _prince. And, yes, again, I will admit, I myself have dreamt about having a rich, sweet guy marry me. He is obviously being considered also. Duh.

And, how rude am _I_? Just going on and on and on about other people, yet you don't know anything about _me._ OK, well, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a chuu-nin and I have been with the same team mates since I got out of the academy, save for our new addition, Sai No-last-name. I am on Team Kakashi. Along with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai No-last-name, and, our pervy sensei-turned-team mate, Kakashi Hatake. Who all like me. All. Of. Them. And that's not me being arrogant. They have all told me that they love me. Although, I really don't know what the hell they see in me. I have very weird eye color: Blue. They all claim it's unique, but I don't think so. I have a black hair which has a bluish tent to it in the sunlight. That's not really all that weird; the Uchiha's are known for that hair color. Sasuke and Itachi have both said that I could pass for an Uchiha. Look, the only reason I think my eyes are weird is because I've never seen anyone else with the color blue in their eyes. I have a very average personality. Wait, I take that back. I'm a lot like Naruto, just more on the sarcastic and calm side. What can I say? Sarcasm runs in the family.

My mom is a medical ninja. Her name on the field is "Shiori the Great", which is cool because my mom is somewhat of a celebrity. And I'm considering that career option myself, but I'm not exactly sure. I've just grown up with my mother telling me how great it feels to save a life about a thousand times, or to deliver a healthy baby. She doesn't pressure me to become a medic, she just really likes her job and she's told me this too. I have a bratty little brother named Sota. He's a sweet boy who isn't a really a brat, but I wouldn't be a very traditional older sister is I didn't call my brother a rude name here and there, would I? But I'm not exactly sure about that kid he hangs out with all the time. Konahomaru, was it? Yeah, I think that's right. He takes after Naruto too much. And I know I'm not exactly one to talk, what with me always acting up with Naruto. But I'm speaking from experience here. I got in trouble a lot more than I would have, had I not do the stuff I did with the knuckle head. Honestly, though, I really don't regret a thing. It was fun, the thrill of possibly getting caught. But, again, what kind of older sister would I be if I didn't look out for my little brat, huh? Oh, and my dad is dead. He was killed on a mission by a little genin. My father, the head of the Higurashi clan, snuck up on and killed. A _genin_, of all things. I suppose I'm angry at my father for being killed by such a low ranked shinobi, there-for leaving me and mom alone too lead the clan by ourselves. I remember very few things about the man who helped bring me into this world, but what I do remember, I remember him with this beautiful, breathtaking smile. That's what mom says she first noticed about him. His smile. At times I miss my father and his comforting smiles, as any person would. But there's nothing that I could have done to stop it. I didn't understand why my mother was crying when we had seen him off to that mission, as we usually did. I just remember trying to be brave, because it had scared me how much my mother was crying. But I was an arrogant child, believing I shouldn't cry. I had grown up with that belief hanging around in my head. My father's death had taught me to cry, in a way.

My best friends are Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga. We've always been tight, even before the good 'ol days at the academy. Well, until the whole, "He's mine, bitch!" "No, he's mine, Hoe!" fiasco between Ino and Sakura about Sasuke. But the made "nice, nice" in the chuu-nin exams, so were all tight again… ish. It's kind of weird knowing that, my best friend, who I've taken showers with and slept in the same bed with when we little girls, has a crush on me. I mean, she's like my sister. Sakura and I have always been closer with each other than with Ino and Hinata. Don't get me wrong, we love them, but me and her just have more in common with each other than the others. Ino and I have always been close, but like I said, not as close as me and Sakura. Ino is just a little too… what's the word I'm looking for… A little too blond? Just a bit on the ditzy side? Boy crazy? No, not boy crazy. We're all a little boy crazy, the bunch of us. It comes with puberty, along with periods, or, as old people say, minstrel cycles. It's a devastating thing, but it's true. And then Hinata. Sweet, shy, loving Hinata. Believe it or not, Hinata wasn't always that shy. Back when we were little girls, Hinata's parents always spoiled her. In a good way. Her mother cherished Hinata like nothing else in the world, as any mother would do her baby girl. Hiashi had always commented about a new hair style her mother had taught her, or a new dress with the new hair-do, saying she it was beautiful and how she would break many hearts. But then it happened. The accident that had devastated the whole Hyuuga Clan, making it even crazier and psycho then usual. Including Hinata, her cousin and uncle, but most of all Hiashi. That's when and why he turned into an ass. It wasn't exactly an accident, per say. She died giving birth to Hinata's sister. Who, without the love and tenderness that could only be given by a mother, was an ass as well. _Is _an ass. Particularly to Hinata. I don't know why Hiashi hates Hinata so much. I think it has something to do with her looking so much like her mother. Maybe he's mad that her mother had another kid when the doctor advised she didn't? Oh, well, I wish I could say that all this crap isn't my business, but, Hinata and I being two peas in a pod of four, that is not so. She's my friend forever and this has changed her drastically, so it _is_ my business. When her little sister steps _too _out of line, I am willingly the one to put her in place for Hinata.

Well, back to my dilemma. I have a whole Team Kakashi who are pinning for my heart in a not-so-bashful fashion. Not to mention my team mates older brother and my sorta sister's cousin. Yes, I have a bunch of sexy boys lusting after me. All decent, strong men(and a woman) who I'm almost positive will treat me right. Girls _envy _me for this. It's not a very wonderful thing being envied, but I'm not thinking about me. I'm thinking of my _team_. If we weren't all on the same freaking team together I would simply think and choose someone, but I can't do that. I fear it will destroy my team and friends. It's already hurting Hinata, because Naruto, being the oblivious fool he is, he confessed in front of all my friends. I remember the look in her pupil-less eyes. So broken… And the angry expression on Sakura's face, ready to punch him for not only hurting Hinata, but also confessing before she did. And if I dated Itachi, I'm pretty sure it would almost destroy Sasuke. He already wishes he was as good as his brother is without me being in the mix. Hinata is scared of Neji. And like I said, it would destroy my team if I dated any o_ne _of them. So this is a no win situation all around. So this is why I'm going to an expert for this.

The great and beautiful Lady Tsunade. Konaha's fifth Hokage, but I like to think of her as my dear Aunty Tsunade, with her and my mother being friends for almost forever. Yep. Same age everything, but both still as beautiful and kicking as ever.

Why go to her, you're probably wondering. I don't know you or your thoughts, so I'm just going on what I would probably think. Well, I'm going to her because, yes, she _is _my Aunt, but she's also had experience in these kinds of things. My mom… she's my mom. She would say, "Whatever makes you happy, my Kagome" and be on her way. I can't fly like that. I can't _make a decision _like that. So that's why I'm in here now, asking my Aunt what I should do.


	2. Chapter 2: How It's Going Down

"Aunt Tsunade, what the fuck should I _do_?"

The look on my aunt's face when she heard the slip of the curse word in my sentence made me want to shiver.

"Young lady, 16 and in a complex situation does _not _make it alright to curse in front of me! You may use such language in front of your friends and team, but if I ever hear the word _fuck _come out your mouth again, my niece or not, I will not hesitate to pop you in the mouth. Am I clear, Higurashi?" She only calls me Higurashi when she's mad at me. _Really_ mad…

"Yes, Aunt Tsunade. I apologize. I did not mean to offend you."

Her face softened and she sighed. "Don't speak so stiffly. That's how everybody except my close friends and family speak to me and I don't like it."

I heard Jaraiya and Orochimaru snort behind my Aunt. "Tsunade, make up your mind. Do you want the kid to be formal or cursing?"

"No one asked your opinion, Jaraiya. And I prefer neither, you dried up _toad._"

I almost laughed at that one, but didn't. Uncle Jaraiya _was _defending me, after all.

"Tsunade, you're the one who's all dried up. Do you not see how being Hokage has made you age considerably? Such a hypocrite you are, telling poor Kagome not to use that rude word when you use it only on a daily bases." Uncle 'Maru said, striding over to my side and draping an arm over my shoulders in a lazy fashion. "The poor child most likely learned it from _you_, your shrill voice reaching that new land, America, was it?"

Ok, I did laugh at that. This caused my aunt's glaring eyes to turn on me. Oops… I _really _should have tried harder to keep that one in…

"And what are you laughing at, Young Lady? Are you_ not _the one who came here wanting _my _advice? And as for you two old hags, get out of my office and go fuck yourselves. No one asked either of you."

"Tsk, tsk Tsunade. Did _you_ not just scold Kagome for the same language?"

"Get _out_, Orochimaru! You too, Jaraiya! This is a conversation between me and my niece, not you two hags!"

"She is our niece as well, Tsunade. You seem too often forget that fact."

"I don't forget, I just _wish _I forget that tragic fact. Sharing with the two of you is not my favorite thing to do."

I cleared my throat, wanting their attention. I mean really, I get they get in arguments a lot, but this is just ridiculous. Once I had their attention, I said, "I love all of you the same, so please stop fighting. Uncle 'Maru and Jaraiya, Aunt Tsunade is right. This _is _ our conversation. It's not that I don't want you here; I would just feel better talking to my aunt alone. This is girl stuff anyways, you'd get bored."

"When you put it so nicely, Dear Kagome, I will feel happy to leave you and Tsunade to your conversing. Jaraiya as well."

"Yea, kid," Uncle Jaraiya ruffled my hair. "When you're so nice about it, unlike _someone I know_, I'd be glad to leave. Maybe your aunt over there could learn a thing or two from you."

And they left. Tsunade huffed then, looking at me, she sighed.

"Well, Kagome, what I did in your situation at your age is go on a date with each of them. See which one interests you, ya know, who makes you laugh. Who, if any, give you butterflies in your stomach? Who made you smile more? Really and truly made you smile? Choose your decision based on those kinds of things."

"But… with _all _of them…?"

_All _ of them…?

"All of them. Each and every shinobi, Itachi and Neji included. A hunch or not, this is a competition for your heart, your marriage, your children. If you're right and they _do_ wish to be by your side, you don't want them hiding how jealous they are. This could pose a future problem for you and whomever you choose. Though even if they _are_ included, there will always be a chance of this happening, but at least this way they feel they were at least given a fair chance for your heart."

"But… Even _Sakura_? Sakura, who has been my surrogate sister since we could talk?"

Even _Sakura_?

"Yes, even Sakura. A girl or not, you're young, and no matter what you think you're sure of, you may not be absolutely sure about your sexuality. Who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy being on a date with Sakura and she will be the one to capture your heart. Only Lady Fate can decide, ne?"

Even… _Sakura_?

I sigh. _I am so confused!_, I think to myself.

"Thank you, Aunty; you seriously and completely helped me. I honestly wish I would've thought of that."

My Aunt smiled. Honestly, what would I do without her? "I'm happy to help, Kagome. I'm glad you came to me instead of your mother. She's my sister and I love her so much it hurts, but let's face it; she would've said, "Whatever makes you happy, Darling," Or something along those lines."

_My thoughts exactly, Aunty, my thoughts exactly…_

"So, would you like to speak with them all now, Kagome? Lucky for you, none of them are on a mission. Would you like your friends to be here as well?"

"Yes, ma'am"

She smiled, stood up, and came over to kiss me on the forehead. "Such a sweet girl, you are."

When she was almost out the door, she turned around and said, "Oh, and, Kagome? When it comes time to make a decision, remember this; the heart is a fragile little thing. It is easily broken but is a _very _difficult task to mend. I rate it an S-rank mission. So choose wisely."

My eyes softened. "Thank you Aunt Tsunade, I really don't know what I did to deserve an aunt as good as you are to me."

Her smile grew. "You were the best niece this aunt could ever hope for. Don't ever forget that, you lucky bitch." She winked and was on her way.

I laughed. Just like my aunt to call me a lucky bitch. She didn't really mean it, that's just of her way of playing around. Whistling as I looked around awkwardly, I decided to just sit in my Aunts Hokage seat, as I once did when I was a little girl. When my mom and aunt were little and Aunt Tsunade had to stay with Grandpa Sarutobi when she wanted to stay with my mom instead, Grandpa let my mom stay over as well. This was often, so the third Hokage and my mom were close as well. Damn, I really do have connections. I am a lucky bitch!

Itachi flashed in, bent down on one knee in respect, in ANBU uniform, and also interrupting whatever crazy things were floating around up in my messed up mind. "You requested me Lady Tsu- Kagome."

"Huh?" was my ever so brilliant reply.

"You really should be more aware of your surroundings, Higurashi." Said an arrogant voice behind me.

"Neji?"

"Me too! Believe it!"

"It's kind of hard not to, with you screaming at the top of your lungs, _Dobe_."

"Still calling Naruto Dobe, I see. I wouldn't call him stupid; just that he has nothing between his legs is all."

_CRASH!_

"_Sai…! _Do you_ have _to be so _vulgar_ towards Naruto?"

"Now, now, you four, let's not start _this _again."

"Shut up, you perv!"

"EVERBODY, _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_"

"All noise ceased immediately at the shrill rise of the evil witch's demands…"

Tsunade turned her annoyed glare towards the voice who said that, which I do honestly don't know _who_ would do that… He he…

"What the hell, Jaraiya?"

"I'm using you as an inspiration for my new book."

"For the evil _witch_?"

"Now, now, Tsunade, don't go stirring up another scene."

My poor aunt rubbed her temple, repressing an oncoming headache, I guessed.

And then the door slammed open.

"ME AND HINATA ARE HERE, LADY… Tsunade…?"

"Ah, yes, Ino. Thank You for coming."

"What is all of this, M'lady?" Sakura asked.

"Is it the Akatsuki again, Old Lady?" Naruto also asked.

"I am _not _old, you brat! And no, it's not the Akatsuki. I'll explain once we are in the council room. Kagome, will you please come with me?"

Everybody seemed to finally remember I was in here. Jeesh, they are _not _getting off to a good start…

"All of the rest of you, as well."

Nods of agreement went throughout the small office.

...

Once everyone was seated and silent (save for Uncle Jaraiya, Uncle 'Maru, Hinata, and Ino who were standing next to me. Sakura was too, but then my Aunt told her to sit down as well.) Tsunade spoke.

"Everyone, I have called you all here for a reason… That Kagome will now tell you."

I blushed and squeaked in surprise.

_No. She. Did. Not._

"_Aunt Tsunade!" _I hissed.

"Yes, my darling niece?" Her voice and the smile on her face were way too innocent and the evil glint in her eyes too sadistic for her to _not_ do this on purpose.

"_You. Did. NOT! Just put me on the spot like that, you sadistic-"_

"Ah, ah, Little Kagome. Oh, my ray of sunshine, did I not scold you for that very language earlier today?"

I glared. Harder than I already was.

"Come on, Kagome-Chan, we're all listening!"

Naruto was in my line of my heated vision right after he said that.

He swallowed hard. Rubbing the back of head sheepishly, he said, "Never mind, Kagome-Chan! You just take your sweet time! Ha, ha ha, ha…"

"Well, unlike Kagome, we don't all _have _such _sweet_ time, so can we _please _speed this up?"

"Oh, leave her alone, Neji."

Ever the defender, Sakura is.

I felt my aunt give me a little push. I stumbled forward and almost on top of Itachi, who was in the first chair in the right line of chairs. Sakura on the left.

Itachi grabbed my waist to steady me before I fell face onto his… uh… I'm gonna go with _lap_.

"G-gomen, Itachi-sama."

His onyx eyes captured my cobalt ones.

"Don't speak so unfamiliarly, Ka-go-me…."

I blushed. He was teasing me… in front of my aunt and uncles… my best friends… and a whole table of people who want to date me… And was that the table wood being _broken_?

Ah, hell.

I could practically _taste _the hatred and jealousy coming from every person sitting down.

"I-Itachi-san…?"

"Better, but not quit there, my Kagome…"

"I-Itachi…"

"Kagome, don't you know it rude to use no honorific?" he whispered in my ear. Wait- in my ear?

A louder crack, multiple ones this time… Ah, hell!

Suddenly Itachi pulled back, laughing. "Don't get so caught up in the moment, Little Kagome!"

I flushed a shade darker. "Damn it, Itachi! That's not funny! Aunt Tsunade has to buy a new table now!" Swallowing, I looked at the table to inspect the damage.

Hmm… let's see… Claw marks, chunks gone, cracks, large cracks, and even larger cracks. And very, very angry glares directed at Itachi. A few Sharingans, too. I wish I could say I wish they weren't directed at him alone, but that is _so _not true. Nobody even noticed how Aunt Tsunade hissed at the damage done on her expensive council table.

"Umm…"

All intention was back on me. Goody. Hmph, not!

"Well… umm…"

"Uhh… I… I guess that's… why aunt Tsunade wanted you here…"

"What are talking about, Kagome-chan?"

Ever the oblivious one, Naruto was, but I don't think it was just Naruto.

"Look at the table."

Everyone was shocked to see what they did. Really, how do you _not _know your breaking a freaking wooden table?

Sai, with that annoying fake smile of his, said, "Ah, I see. Kagome-chan has called each person desires her here to this table. And what for, Kagome-chan?"

"W-well about that, Sai… Look… You've all told me you love me, right? Save for Neji and Itachi, those are just hunches. Well-"

"Well, you were wrong, Higurashi. I would never desire someone such as _you_."

Some people stood up in silent rage. Actually, everybody except Itachi and Kakashi stood up in silent rage.

"You say that, Hyuuga, yet yours is the biggest chunk missing on this table we are sitting at." Itachi stated calmly, Kakashi nodding in agreement.

Just then the door opened and in came… what do ya know? Gaara!

"Gaara!" said both Naruto and I.

"Hello, Kagome. Naruto." He nodded his head to greet us from the doorway. "Lady Tsunade, what, may I ask, is going on here?"

"We, Young Kazekage of the Sand, are making a decision on who should marry my Niece Kagome."

Everyone's eyes, even Gaara's, widened in shock at hearing this. All looked around, glaring. (save for the people in the front of course) Ino and Hinata both moved up to hold my hand as a gesture of comfort.

"Forehead?" Ino whispered.

"What, Ino? Ok, I'm bi. Everybody knows now!"

"They do now…" Naruto muttered.

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"What? It's true."

"Well," Gaara said, interrupting Naruto and Sakura's bickering. "I suppose I should take a seat as well, then."

"You too, Gaara…?" I whispered.

It just kinda rolled out of my mouth.

"Yes, I as well, Lady Kagome."

I mean, really, do all the guys in my live love me?

Sasuke spoke then. "Kagome, what did your aunt mean, 'we're deciding who should marry Kagome.'

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. So, I swallowed and tried again."She meant… you all like me, but… I… I don't know, okay? So stop staring at me, all expecting me to say your name and tell everyone else to get lost! It doesn't work like that!"

Wow, I had tears… falling down my face. "I am not some object to fight over and be won! And once you say you love me I'm not going to promise my undying love for you, so don't you _dare _look at _me _that way! I would die for each and every person in this room if I had to, and it's killing me to see each person important to me fighting over something as trivial as my _love_!"

Each slack jaw in the room snapped shut.

"It's not trivial…"

"Huh?" I looked at Sakura. Who was now… glaring at me?

"I _said_, it's not trivial. Something as precious as your love is not as light weight as you think!"

All the guys nodded.

Gaara spoke up next. "Lady Kagome, we don't mean to hurt you, but how can we not fight for something as beautiful as you? We're not just fighting over your _heart_, but the right to _call it ours_ as well."

Then Sai. "And the right to wake up every morning looking into your beautiful eyes,"

Kakashi… "And to kiss your delicious looking mouth…"

Naruto… "To hear your beautiful laugh every day…"

Aunt Tsunade… Wait- huh? "Damn, Kagome, I knew it was bad, but this is just… Well, I'm caught between pathetic and pitiful. Good luck, kid. Good luck…"

And she left. With Uncle Jaraiya and Orochimaru as well.

"K-Kagome…"

I looked down at Hinata.

Ino spoke next, saying what Hinata was too shy to say. "Kagome, honey, you have it bad. Sorry, but we have to go do… Uhh…You know…ninja stuff! See ya later, Chico!"

Before I could react, they had left.

"Those little cowards!"

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" I sighed.

"Who _are _you going to pick?"

"Uhh… well… you see… I was gonna… well…"

"Spit it out, already, Higurashi!"

"I was gonna… sorta… uhh… um…. I was gonna go out on a date with all of you and then see… which one was my favorite…?"

Ok, that sounded _soooo _much better in my head!

"Higurashi…

"What?"

"You mean, like…."

"Have a sample or two?"

I huffed. "How _else _do you expect me to decide?"

Itachi, who had been silent all this time, said, "I think it's a great idea."

"What?"

"The fuck?

"Itachi?"

I huffed again and spoke. "Look, you don't have to like it. If you don't want to, then get out, because that's how things are going down. Got it?"

Slowly, every person nodded.

Kagome counted each person in her head.

_Let's see… there are Kakashi, Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai… I think that's it. That makes eight. Eight days…_

"If any of you have not heard from me in more than eight days, then I either didn't have the time that day or I had a mission, but don't worry, I'll get to each of you. Ok, here it is. I'm going to ask one, eventually all, of you to go on a date with me. I will ask you the day before your day. But, anyways, you have one day to capture my heart forever."

"What?"

"One day?"

"Yes, one day. But I've known each of you almost all my life, so take that into consideration."

"Lady Kagome?"

"Gaara?"

"I thought I should let you know that I leave in five days for my return home…"

I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Gaara. In fact, I think I'll start with you. Is the day after tomorrow good? Tomorrow I have to help my mother with something and I also promised my brother I would teach him a new technique. He is just _so _excited about showing off to his class at the academy."

Gaara smiled back. "The day after tomorrow is perfect, Lady Kagome."

_My little break day, tomorrow is…_


	3. Chapter 3: My Break Day

_OK_, I thought the next day, lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. _That went as good as it could have possibly gone…ish. _I blew at a piece of stray hair that made its way onto my face, hoping to get it out my eyes.

My room was the average teenage Kunoichi's room. My room was beautiful violet purplish hue, my favorite color… ish. My other favorite colors are lime green, blue, silver, and black. On my ceiling I have a picture of my favorite male singer, T.M. Revolution. I don't know why I find him so attractive, I just do. A few shuriken and kunai's hangings on my walls, along with my many posters of the best animes ever, Bleach and Code Geass. Ok, I mean really, Rukia and Ichigo should just run away and be together forever. Screw the Soul Society! Same thing with Lelouch and C.C.! And my walls also consist of MORE posters, this time of the best _singer_ ever! The one, the only, Namie Amuro! Queen of Japanese Hip-hop! Yea, she's awesome and I have every album! Ok, back to the room topic. Sorry, I get side tracked easily.

Ok, I have an almost black dresser, which matches my bed frame, in the front of my room. It has my beautiful, beautiful mirror on it. Oh, what would I ever do without my oversized mirror? And then, another, shorter almost black dresser right next to bed. It's the same height as my bed, so I can just set a lot of stuff on it when I'm too lazy to put it where it goes. My comforter is… Let's see, how do I explain it? Hmm… it's a dark purple and grey, with a sort of green tint to the grey. With pillows to match. I am very content with my average room. It's always brought me comfort. Well, once I got rid of all the pink that I had when I was a little girl. I re-did my room when I was about… 13 and getting out of the academy. Yep. I could not _wait _to get a big girl room.

"Kagome, dear? Could you please go out to the market today?"

I hoisted myself off my comfy bed and dragged my way downs the stairs and into the kitchen, where my mother was making breakfast.

She smiled at my most likely messy hair and walked over to me to give a peck to my cheek. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Good morning, mommy. And yes I did. Ish…"

"Ish? Is that still your favorite suffix?"

"Yes, mom, it's still my favorite _word_. And I say "ish" because I had nightmares of babies and weddings and Itachi in a dress."

My mom snorted out a laugh, trying to hide it behind her hand. "Daughter, have you ever been on a mission with Itachi?"

"Nope. I would _definitely_ remember working with something so delicious."

My mother's smile got wider. I _amuse_ her, do I? That's cool.

"Well, daughter, I have worked with something so _delicious_, as you say. I can see why him wearing a dress would be a nightmare. You would most likely mistake him for a girl, correct?"

"Correcta-mondo!"

My mom laughed again, putting some more bacon on a pan, making it sizzle. I took a good,_ long_ sniff.

"Oh, no you don't, young lady." She said, slapping my hand away from the beautiful plate of steaming, greasy, juicy looking…bacon…

_Oh, my bacon, how I love you so! Don't worry; grandma can't keep you away from momma too much longer! Before you know it you'll be swimming around in my tummy with all the other bits of bacon and eggs and…pancakes!_

"And yes, grandma _can _keep momma away from her baby bacon."

I pouted. "I'm sorry, my pretties. In due time, honeys, in due time!" Then I sighed and decided that sitting down at the table would be the best course of action to calm my bacon radar. "So, what did you need me to get at the market today, momma?"

Mom quickly grabbed a list from the refrigerator door. "Here,"

"Thanks."

_Hmm… Let's see… BACON! Eggs, pancake batter (Bisquick only!), Lucky Charms, pineapple, strawberries, Doritos, Cheetos, Orange juice, diet coke, MORE BACON! Pizza rolls, chicken, macaroni, 7 really red apples, Karate kid, Twilight, and that new c.d. Kagome wants_

"Momma, what's the big occasion?"

"No big occasion, just you and Sota's appetites growing."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

"_DO I SMELL BACON, SIS?"_

"_YEA, YOU DO, BRAT! DON'T WORRY, I'M GETTING THE FRIST PIECE!"_

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY, OLD HAG!"_

A vein in my forehead ticked.

"_IT CAN BE DEAD, YOU UNGRATFUL BRAT!"_

"_I AM NOT UNGRATFUL! I AM GRATEFUL TO THE GREAT KAMI FOR THE PIGS THAT GIVE US SOMETHING AS BEAUTIFUL AS BACON!"_

"_YEA, WELL, YOU'RE UNGRATEFUL TO THE OLDER SISTER THAT GIVES YOU NEW TECHNICHES TO SHOW OFF WITH IN CLASS, YOU GENIN!"_

"_MOMMA, MAKE THE THING TAKE BACK WHAT IT SAID!"_

"_I AM __**NOT **__A THING!"_

"_THE POOR OLD THING ONLY WISHES IT WASN'T A THING!"_

"Sota's awake…" my mom muttered with a giggle.

I looked at her dryly. "You think?"

"I can't. Not with all this screaming. How do you do it, Mrs. Higurashi?"

"_**SASUKE!**_" That would be both me and my brother. I smiled and ran up to hug him.

"Morning Kagome," He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yuck, that's enough to make me _almost _lose my appetite for bacon!"

I pulled back threw my shoe at the little brat at the bottom step of the stairs.

"Don't speak of such nonsense, brat!"

Sasuke sighed. "Things are as lively as always."

Ok, let me explain. We used to stay at each other's house all the time. Ever since Sasuke and I were born, our mothers have tried to get us together. This happened because our fathers were on the same team when they were our age, so it's only natural that we would _eventually _meet. OK, so one day my father brought the whole family over to the Uchiha's household, both our mothers had never met, but they were excited to.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Little Kagome nervously walked up the steps that led up to the main Uchiha household. The one with the people who were in charge. She was wearing a blur puffy dress that went a little above her chubby little knees with a big bow to match in her short hair. The reason she was nervous was because she had seen Sasuke before in ninja preschool before, but hadn't ever really talked to him. Once she had asked him for his purple crayon and he had handed it over silently, and every once in a while she had to peel either Ino or Sakura off the poor 4 year old. But he was the smartest person in their class. He already knew all his A B C'S! She almost did, but not the __**whole entire**_ _thing!_

_The front door suddenly opened and out came a tall man, a woman the same height as her momma, a big kid, and Sasuke._

_Kagome's mom poked her in the back, silently telling her to say something. "H-hi, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, thank you for having us." _

_The woman squealed in adoration for little Kagome, then the man said, "Thank you for coming, little Kagome."_

_She shuffled her feet and looked down. "You're welcome…"_

_The woman squealed again. "She is so precious!"_

_Kagome heard momma say, "Thank you very much, Mrs. Uchiha."_

_Mrs. Uchiha snorted. "Just call me Yuuki… Mrs. Higurashi."_

_Kagome saw momma's eyes darken in annoyance. "I see what you mean. Please, just Shiori will do."_

"_I think we will get along quite nicely, Shiori. Itachi, would you please check on dinner?"_

_The big kid nodded. "Yes, mother."_

"_Thank you, dear." The big kid disappeared in a flash, making little Kagome jump. Yuuki bent down to Kagome's level to look her in the eyes. "It's ok, sweetie, he does it all the time. You'll get used to it."_

_Kagome nodded. _

"_Sasuke, darling, could you bring Kagome to your room to play?"_

_Kagome saw Sasuke scowl at her. "Young man, don't you get that look."_

_He sighed. "Yes, mother. Come on, Kagome." He said, grabbing her hand. He led her down hallways and hallways and turns and then inside a royal blue painted room. It had two white bookshelves, an Uchiha symbol above a twin sized bed, which was covered with race-car sheets, and toys were scattered everywhere. _

"_What are __**you**__ doing here? What, to hang on my arms like your friends do?" Sasuke asked rudely._

"_They do not hang on you!"_

_The little boy snorted._

"_Ok, ok, maybe they do… but I don't like you like they do! If I did like you, I would want nothing more than friendship! But I don't like you because you're a stuck up, meany head!"_

_Sasuke looked at her with calculating obsidian eyes. "Stay here, I'll be right back."_

_He was almost out the door when she stopped him by saying, "Wait! Where are you going?"_

"_To go get Older Brother. I'm going to ask him to play with us."_

"_Oh…ok."_

_Sasuke smirked at her then left._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Yea, that's right; he's been an ass since birth. But he's my ass…ish.

He took the list out of my hand and read it. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"Sure,"

Looking up from the list, he said, "So, what's the occasion?"

"Apparently, Sota and I are growing appetites."

"Ah…

I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, my ray of sunshine, nothing at all."

"Stop quoting my Aunt Tsunade and tell me what you meant by that!"

"I didn't mean a _thing_ when I said that."

"What? I'm getting fat? Is that what you're saying?"

He smirked. "I would never call you such a _horrid _name, Kagome_-chan._"

"Don't you _Kagome-chan_ me!"

"Kagome, Sota, breakfast is-"

"_**BACON!**_"

…

Sasuke scrunched up his nose in distaste. "It's too loud in this place."

I listened to the loud people talking all around us in the busy market. It was a Saturday, and everybody in Konaha knows _not _to go to the market on Saturdays. But thing I don't get is, if everyone says _not _to go to the market on Saturday, then why is it still busy? People tell people not to go, yet they still go.

"Try to bear it, Ke-chan."

He glared at the nickname I gave. Awe, poor thing. Hmph, not. It's payback for all those years of "kag-chan" and "gome-san".

"Grovel, bitch." I muttered to him.

"You first."

"I'm not in the mood…"

Translation: "Get on your knees and cry for mercy, you ugly, spiky haired, 3 legged, mutt!" "I'm not begging for anything, you ugly, old hag. I'm Uchiha, and Uchiha do not _beg _for anything, so _you_ beg for mercy,_ Kaggy-chan_…" "No, whore, this is _my _payback, so, Uchiha or not, you _will _beg for me, you ugly slut!"

"You're so mean to me… _Kaggy-chan_._"_

I hissed. I was just about ready to rip out the little man-whore's throat, when Itachi comes up behind me and puts my hands behind my back and forces me to my knees.

"Sorry, Kaggy-chan, I can't have you killing my little brother. Mother would be devastated."

"Awe, Itachi's a little momma's boy. How sweet…" I heard him hiss at what I said. He pressed down on my arms, making the bones there grind in protest. I almost moaned in pain, but I held it in.

"I am _no _such thing, _Ka-go-me_… Tell me, do you like this pain I give you?"

Oddly enough, I kinda did…ish.

"Itachi, let her go, she wasn't _really _gonna kill me."

"No, she wouldn't have killed you, just greatly injure you, is all."

"_She_ is right here. And can you let me go, Itachi? I know you love the physical contact, but that was a lame excuse. I mean, even _I _know that. You know that's how Sasuke and I have always played around." And he let me up.

I rolled my arms in a circular motion to stretch and try to sooth the burn in my muscles from being in an unfamiliar position.

"Hey, Itachi?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Yea, what _are _you doing here?" Sasuke echoed.

"I was grocery shopping for mother."

"Oh."

Oh.

"Oh, indeed."

God damnit, does everybody say that?

I sighed.

_This _was my day off? Kami really hates me, huh?

"I'm his personal joke…" I muttered to myself.

"**Who's?**"

Yep. What a _wonderful _day off.

Not…


	4. Chapter 4: Phobia

I sighed tiredly under the warm covers of my queen sized bed.

_I can't believe it! I stayed up almost all night because of those damn Uchiha brothers! I mean, really, they __**know **__I'm afraid of demons! _

Ok, I know, it sounds stupid. But it's not my fault! It's that old coot's fault... He's the one always going on and on about demon this, demon that! Ever since I can remember, that damn old man has gone into full blown detail about how ugly demons are! He even had the nerve to give me a poster of some old demon called Naraku! I was so terrified I _literally _peed my pants. But it's not just because of the picture. It was what gramps told me he used to do. All I'm saying is who the freaking hell gives a two year old a picture of some guy with tentacles and bug and green stuff that look like oversized pimples! I still have it, too. Locked tight in a musty basement... Not mine of course!

But you're probably wondering just _what _Sasuke and Itachi did. You wanna know? I'll tell you what they did. You know the picture I just told you about? Yeah, the assholes got it out and later jumped out at me saying "give us the jewel shards!" Oh, did you know I was named after some teenage priestess? Yep.

Ok, here's how the tale goes. Some chic at the age of fifteen got dragged down a magical well by a centipede demon. Five hundred years into the past. That's kind of cool... ish! Anyways, when she got there, she found a half demon pinned to a magical tree with an arrow fired by his old, dead lover. Well... She wasn't dead when she shot the arrow, but she was dead when the fifteen year old priestess pulled out the arrow. Anyways, the girl shattered some jewel called the Shikon No Tama. It went into only Kami knows how many pieces and they had to go find them all. Along the way they tagged up with a Kitsune, pervy Monk, a feisty Demon Slayer, and eventually the half demons older, full demon, brother to defeat the evil guy with tentacles named Naraku. And along the way they had bunching and munchings (a lot) of demons popping out going "give us the jewel shards!"

So that's why Itachi and Sasuke did it. Which, it wouldn't have been so scary, had my grandfather not given me _that _picture...

Oh, ok. I have to tell you. Maybe I was I little... discreet about Sasuke and me... You see, we're closer than Sakura and I. He knows everything about me. I know everything about him. I know I can always count on him, no matter what.

I sighed and burrowed deeper into my covers. Something was... very off about him lately though. No, I'm probably just looking too much into it. It's just this whole competition for my heart thing is stressing me out... right?

* * *

Its short but its what i got. don't worry, im fixing to write more. hopefully its longer. ohhhhhhh and this story is gona have a huge twist :D and dont forget, if you already know who you want Kagome to spend her life and love with, there's a poll on my profile. vote. please.


	5. Chapter 5: Gaara!

"Kagome?"

I shook my head and glanced away from the stone fountain with the colorful neon fish in the bottom of the clear blue water. I guess the fishies distracted me... That's what he gets for taking me to a park! I swear to Kami, I'm ADD.

Ish.

"What, what?"

Gaara grinned at me from across the table. "What were you thinking about, Lady Kagome? You had a smile on your face." I made my guppy face at him.

What is my guppy face, you ask? It's simple: take your hands, place them on both of your cheeks, and push in on your face. Sha-zam! You're a guppy! Get it? Because it smooshes your face together and you look creepy? Yeah? No? Okay...

Well, anyways, every time you make the guppy face, you simply follow it by saying in a high pitched voice, "Hi! I'm guppy! My mommy says that guppies can't smile... I'll show her!" Then as you smile, it's really funny! Because... your face is smooshed! Do it in the mirror, you won't be able to do it without laughing, I swear! Well, unless you're a really hard person to make laugh... Then, there's simply _no_ helping you...

After making my guppy face, I promptly recited my lines. By the time I was done, Gaara's face had smacked the table top with a loud bang(ouch!), and his back was bouncing up and down. He was making awkward choking noises. It sounded like a dying... something. I'm not too sure what was dying, but it was in _pain_. I'm also not sure if he's crying, or laughing... It's freaking me out, dude...

"Uh, ahem... G-Gaara? A-are you okay? Are you dying? My moms a medical nin, so I think I can help!" After thinking a bit, I realized that there's no way I could actually help him.

I shrugged. Oh well, maybe I could just buy him Life Alert as a birthday present? That's if he lives that long, anyways.

He lifted his head, a big smile on his face. "_No_, I'm not dying, you're just... s-so _silly_!" He busted out laughing again, his head falling. Now he was making weird gasping noises, too...

Gaara _kinda_ freaks me out.

Ish.

Okay, a lot, Gaara freaks me out_ a lot_!

Rising once more, he wiped tears from his aquamarine eyes. "I needed that. Thank you very much." I don't think he could stop smiling if he tried. Score...

I felt a sense of pride. It's amazing that I could make someone usually... so... well, _stiff_ bust out laughing in a public setting.

I tried to think of a question to break the new silence. "_So_... Is it hard being Kazekage?"

He paused a moment before responding. "Yes... and no. My decisions effect a whole sum of people who depend on me as their leader. It's my job to protect them and help them reach their dreams. I still haven't fully been able to grasp this. There's moments where it scares me, yet there are moments when I'm full of gratitude at being chosen to do something so amazing."

I smiled. He's really compassionate about his job. It was truly touching.

Okay, so, I know I'm a clown most of the time, but there are moments when even_ I_ can be serious and appreciate how beautiful certain things are. This is one of those times.

"Aunt Tsunade says the paper work is a bitch," I said with a gentle smile. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Yes, it is. There are times when I can't wait to leave that office. It's so... dull. Though, sometimes Tamari and Kankuro drop by to see me, but other than that, I really have no one to relax around."

I pouted. "That sounds so lonely!"

He nodded slowly, studying me. "It'd be nice to have someone as bright and lively as you around to help pass the time, Lady Kagome. I believe I could find many ways to relax with you there." He shut one eye.

He's winking at me. The pervert was winking at me...

Oh shit.

_Oh_ _shit_.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

I could feel my cheeks getting the same exact feeling they got when I'm eating_ really_ sharp cheese. I was blushing! Oh, _shit_!

He smirked. The wee devil smirked at me! I glared at him and dropped my fist on the table, making it rattle and our drinks clink. I leaned in closely.

"_I see you, Kazekage of Sunagakure_!" I whispered. He leaned in closely, his nose nearly touching mine.

"Whatever do you mean, Lady Kagome?" My frown deepened as I continued to scowl at him.

"You hide behind that gentleman facade, when you're really just a sly dog! You say perverted things and enjoy the reactions you get!"

He feigned innocence. "Huh?"

He could act innocent all he wanted, but there was no mistaking that mischievous twinkle in his eyes!

I made a peace sign with my fingers, pointed them at my eyes, then pointed at him. I'm watching you, you horny fox!

He stood gracefully, offering me a hand. I watched him uneasily, keeping my hand to myself while standing.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, Lady Kagome. I suppose I should walk you home, as it is getting late. I do fancy myself a gentleman, but even gentlemen become wicked under a full moon."

I stuck my tongue out. Gentleman, my _ass_! Who knew Suna's Kazekage was a closet _pervert_?

"Don't bother walking me home. I'm going to Sakura's house, and it's right down the street."

Okay, I realize I may be over reacting a teensy bit... ish... I mean, I have the tendency to say some perverted things from time to time. Usually I'm only joking with Sasuke and Itachi, but even so. I don't like hypocrites...

But, but, but! I mean! It's just... such a surprise! I never suspected _Gaara_, of all people!

He shook his head. "Nonsense, I'll walk you wherever you are going. I wouldn't want you to be hurt." I looked away from his intense gaze.

"It's fine, Gaara..." I mumbled, kicking a rock. "You don't have to worry so much."

He tsked and held me from behind. "That's where you're wrong, Kagome." He whispered huskily, making me shiver. "I always have to worry about you. Now,"

He turned me to face him. In a stupor, I just... Let him. Where was all my spunk, huh? I can't find my spunk! Where has it gone?! It's lost! I can't find it! Shit!

_Spunk! I need you!_, I prayed in my head.

He grabbed my chin, bringing his face closer to mine slowly. "I couldn't possibly have you deciding whether or not I'm worthy of your hand without first experiencing how truly _worthy_ I can be."

He planted a big one on me.

When he grabbed a fist full of my hair, it was kind of rough. And, check this; I actually liked it. I've heard of this, but I never actually thought _I'd_ like it! He parted my lips with his tongue and slid it inside my mouth, twisting and swirling it gently.

I could feel my heartbeat in my ears as my knees buckled. I grabbed onto his Kazekage robes for support.

Dude, I swear, this is not my first kiss... My first kiss was at twelve(no, I'm not telling you who it was- not yet, anyways.). I haven't been kissed since then, but, still! I don't remember it being like... like this!

I- I think- Oh Kami- was something wet sliding down my leg?! F-from my underwear?

I could hear my Aunt in my head saying,_ Little Kagome's getting her first lady boner!_ How cute!

Just when I thought I was going to explode, he released me.

I was a wreck, man. Even I could tell that much... As I leaned on the table for support, I was breathing heavily and I was sure my face was the equivalent to a tomato.

"U-uh..." I tried to speak, but it came out as a slight moan. He smirked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently. "Weren't we on our way to Sakura's house, Lady Kagome?"

Spunk, darling, you're still failing me, even as we speak! Spunk, why have you abandoned me?! I've been a good girl, so why?!

Since my spunk was still nowhere to be found, I only nodded in agreement. Taking his outstretched hand, I stood upright and walked beside him the whole way to Sakura's house.

When we reached Sakura's door, he stopped my hand when I went to knock on it. I looked up at him questioningly, then suddenly I was wrapped in his arms.

"I had an amazing time, Kagome. Even if you don't choose me, I'm truly grateful for this time I got to spend with you." I squeezed him back. As he let me go, he reached out a hand to knock on the door. Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, he kissed my forehead gently.

"Goodnight, Lady Kagome." As the door was yanked open, I felt a breeze hit me in the face, and he was... Gone.

* * *

Sakura squealed in delight as she fell back onto her green clad bed, clutching Mr. Giggles, her favorite stuffed monkey. We used to fight over him as kids, because I would always snatch him out of her arms in the middle of the night when she was asleep.

You see, when Sakura falls asleep, she crashes. Seriously, that girl is knocked out cold. So when she woke up every morning to find Mr. Giggles in my arms instead of hers, she threw a temper tantrum.

I sat gently at the head of her bed, away from the rolling pink headed girl. Really, I dunno why she's so happy to see me...

Sakura stopped rolling around on her comforter and sighed in content as she stared up her ceiling. She threw Mr. Giggles aside and propped herself on her elbows. She tilted her back and threw me a big grin.

"I _knew_ it!" She said simply.

I blinked. "H-huh? Knew what?"

She laughed, rolling onto her stomach. "I knew that I'd be next!" She said in a chipper tone. I made an O with my mouth. Now, we all know when someone does that, whether they say it inside their head or aloud, they say an "_OoOoOooooOOOOooOoOoOhHhHhHHHhhhh_!" upon realizing something that should have originally been _painfully_ obvious.

It's simply a fact of life.

So, that's what I did! Just, inside my head. Though, usually, I say it aloud.

I smiled at her. "Actually, I just... Wanted to hang out as friends," She frowned immediately. I frantickly backtracked, saying, "But, I mean,_ tomorrow_ is definitely my romantic Sakura day! I don't know what we could do, but..."

She squealed and embraced me fiercely. "Don't you worry, Kaggy-chan! Leave everything to me! I know exactly what to do!"


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura!

I ended up spending the night at Sakura's house. _Of course_, first I called my mother to get permission. I simply _couldn't_ be one of those daughters that just does whatever she wants. Ish.

Well, okay, at least not without a good way to cover my tracks... (We're friggin ninja kids, okay? What do you expect?) Although! Tonight was not one of those nights. We just stayed in Sakura's room. Well... except for a few trips to the kitchen. Well, uh, it was more than a_ few_ trips...

Woo! Woo-hoo! Yea! Midnight snack!

Then... one AM snack! Party!

One thirty in the morning snack! Turn up!

Two o'clock snack! Food, fuck yea!

Three o'clock snack that gets us yelled at for giggling too much when going to the kitchen! Oh, well shit. Turn down.

Golly, am I glad Sakura's parents aren't nin... Then they'd really be P.O'd... Let me just say this, Sakura's temper isn't just a unique trait...

In between gorging on insane amounts of food that Sakura's parents would no doubt make us pay them back for (Something about how there are other people that need to eat too... Fucking weird, right? I don't get it either. Other people? What's that Poke'mon?), we watched a bunch of movies and anime. Our guilty pleasures.

Eventually around three AM, we crashed. Completely by accident, of course.

My eyes fluttered opened as I sniffled. Groaning, I turned on my opposite side, only to come face to face with Sakura. As I looked around, I also noticed her arms cradling me protectively. I blinked.

What the fuck? Was my name Mr. Giggles?

Nope. Not the last time I checked.

I bit my lip. I was still pretty tired... Also, I knew that if I woke Sakura up just to ask her to let go of me, not only would it hurt her feelings, but it would also piss her off because she was being woken up for something 'stupid'(As she would call it.). She's pretty grumpy when she first wakes up. Wait- come to think of it, so am I...

As my eyelids fell once again, I thought that I shouldn't be feeling so safe in her arms.

Okay, so, I shit you not, the best way to wake me up is by placing a piece of bacon under my nose. Especially after pulling an all nighter...

Now, usually, my momma is the one who does this. Only on Sundays, though.

But, I know that I'm not at home... So the fact that, my eyes still being completely shut, I'm rising out of bed with bacon being held beneath my nose is... _odd_.

No one knows that trick!

W-what is this blasphemy?!

Who's been handing out my momma's tricks like candy on Holloween?!

God damn it.

This is bullshit... As a ninja of Konaha, it is my _sole mission_ in life to make sure that no one discovers my weaknesses, lest they use them against me!

Like, right now for example.

Right now I'm being led astray from my slumber and into an unknown territor- Oh.

It's Sakura's kitchen. Well, damn...

But, still! It could happen, ya know! Today it was Sakura's kitchen, but tomorrow it could be Akatsuki's lair!

I looked up up Sakura, who held a beautiful slice of one of Kami's most _wonderful_ gifts to the planet earth. She was smirking and waving it back and forth in a taunting manor.

Bitch.

Don't play with my bacon.

I will cut you. _Especially_ when I'm still half asleep.

I'm a ninja, okay?

I know how to cut you.

She giggled and held the slice of heaven in front of my face. I wasted no time in taking it into my mouth.

I fully woke up when my senses registered the satisfying _crunch_ and salty aftertaste of beautiful, heavenly, holy _bacon_!

I pouted up at her. "Sakura, that was cruel! I didn't even know you knew how to do that!"

She laughed, and turned towards the lit stove as more- BACON!- was sizzling in a pan. "I called your mother and asked for some tips. Usually, I'm the heavy sleeper, but this time you were dead to the world! I almost thought you were _actually _dead!"

I crossed my arms and slouched in my seat at the table. "The betrayal... It hurts... Can I trust no one, if not my own_ mother_?" I muttered.

"Oh, hush up, you big baby!" She giggled again.

I stuck my tongue out. "I wouldn't be so chipper, if I were you... I almost cut you!"

I saw Sakura raise a challenging pink eyebrow in my direction.

Uh-oh.

"I've received the exact background training as you have, Kagome. I'm fully capable of cutting you back!" She giggled once more as she whipped a spatula out of nearby drawer and shoveled the beautiful and heavenly love of my life onto a plate she had previously set out.

_Gently... Easy does it... No need to do anything rash, Sakura..._

She chided at me lightly as she saw me start to rise to claim my spoils. "Not yet! You'll spoil your appetite,_ Kaggy-chan_!"

I sat back down with a humph. This was _so_ unfair. I think she was doing all this to be thoughtful, but come on! This was the cruelest torture of all! She even put her hair into a ponytail and slipped on her mother's green apron to appear innocent... But I saw through her, straight to her core... Her _cruel, evil_ core!

"So, I see you picked up that _nasty_ "Kaggy-chan" habit from Sasuke..."

"Yupp!" She hummed as she poured pancake batter in a new pan.

I took the moment to observe her. She looked so... Happy. I felt a pang of guilt at realizing that it was because of me. Honestly, this wasn't fair to her. I wish I could have had an open mind about her and I pursuing anything romantic, but I just... no. Maybe if she was just a girl I'd met recently, then I could be more open, despite my not liking girls in that way. But this was Sakura, okay? We've shared too much together as friends for me to even think about that...

I sighed, "Sakura-"

"I know, Kagome." She said quietly. I paused, stunned.

"N-no, I-"

Flipping the pancake in the pan, she turned to me with a hand on her hip. "I can imagine what you're thinking about. I've known you for years, Kags. I know you don't think of me in that way, but just let me have you for today. No, not even the day, just have _breakfast_ with me, please?" She stared at me pleadingly. I stared at her with my mouth open.

"After all," she continued gently. "I did all this for you. You know I usually don't cook. I-I just wanted to do something special for you..." She glanced down, averting my eyes.

I sighed. How could I possibly say no to that?

I nodded, standing. "Just this morning. We can pretend like we've... been... together for years, and it's just another early morning as a couple." I smiled at her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, beaming.

"Oh, _thank you_, Kagome! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I nodded.

"But after this morning, everything goes back to normal, okay?" She nodded eagerly at me.

"I'll even set an alarm for twelve, okay?" She followed suit by setting the oven's timer for noon.

"_Shit_!" She turned her attention back to the lone pancake, which was currently overcooking. She placed her spatula underneath it and placed it on the same plate as the bacon. Wiping her eyes, she poured new batter into the pan.

I sighed, looking at my bare feet on the white tiled floor.

Hell.

Shit.

Fuck.

Maybe I should-

Nope, _nuh-uh_, Kagome! Don't even go there!

But! How can I not? After all, she's doing all this for me... The least I could do is give a very convincing act... Shit. I need balls of steel for this...

Okay, Kagome! Balls. Of. Steel!

Before I could change my mind, head down in embarrassment, I stomped back down the hallway to Sakura's bedroom. "Where are you going?" She called worriedly.

"Be right back!" I called back.

Throwing open her underwear drawer, I quickly scanned for... aha! Then, next I turned to her closet and found what I was looking for there as well.

Throwing off my pajamas and undergarments, I hastily slipped on my costume. Then, I folded the original clothes I was wearing and set them on the dresser. Looking in her mirror, I decided to fluff up my too neat black hair. I stared at my reflection, determined to see this through to the end.

_Balls. Of. Steel!_

On my way out, I snagged Mr. Giggles from the bed and went back the kitchen. I was dressed in nothing but lace forest green panties and a black button up shirt. Which, by the way, was not buttoned up. All the way, at least.

I fake yawned dramatically and smacked, stretching my arms high above my head.

I clutched Mr. Giggled to my chest, saying, "G'morning, babe,"

Sakura snapped her head in my direction and her eyes widened. "W-what are you-"

"Mmm!" I interrupted, staying in character. Bouncing on my heels, I said, "Bacon! My favorite!" Despite the heat in my cheeks, I glanced directly into her eyes. She was blushing too.

Maybe I shouldn't have... No, no, no, Kagome! Balls of steel!

I strode to her side in front of the stove. I snatched a piece of bacon off one of the plates. "Say '_ahhh_'!" I commanded, my voice an octave higher than usual.

Eyes wide, she did as I told her and bit down on the strip of bacon between my fingertips. I smiled at her nervously. "That's a good girl," I kissed her forehead and popped the remaining bacon in my mouth. I turned and strode to the chair closest to where Sakura was, opposite of the previous one I sat on.

Once I sat down and placed Mr. Giggles in the chair on my right, she cleared her throat, obviously flustered. "U-uh, what are you _wearing_, Kagome?"

I pouted, glancing away. "What's with the stiffness, 'Kura? I thought you liked calling me Kaggy-chan?" I smiled demurely. "As for what I'm wearing, you should know what they are! After all, they are yours, silly!"

She hastily turned off the stove and placed our two plates on the table. "Y-yea... That's right." She sat to my left and barely moved at all. Happy for the distraction, I dug in.

I deserve every piece of bacon in the world for this...

Finishing at lightening speed, I took a breath and turned to her. Grabbing her hand, I said, "Babe! You've barely touched your food! You need to eat. Especially breakfast!" She nodded shyly, yet made no move towards her food.

I tsked. "You're not going to make me feed you, now, are you?" She snapped her gaze to mine.

Leaning closer to me, she asked, "C-can I...?"

Giving her a wary look, yet still not breaking character, I nodded slowly. "You don't even have to ask, 'Kura... I thought we'd gotten past this shyness..."

Slowly, as if savoring the moment, she leaned in closer. Her lips touched mine in a feather light kiss. Though, she started to get bolder and placed her hand on my neck, moving her lips against mine. It was nowhere near the orgasmic kiss I received from Gaara. In fact, I was cringing on the inside. At the same time, though, it wasn't... completely bad. As our lips moved against one another, she placed her other hand on my bare thigh, making me feel... funny.

_I-I can't continue this! It's too -_

The screech of the stove alarm caused us to jump apart. Both of our faces as red as roses, we breathed heavily.

"I-I should..." I started.

She nodded quickly. "Mhm! Of course... A deal is a deal..."

I hopped out of my seat, returned to Sakura's room for the last time today, and snatched on a pair of shorts. I didn't even bother to button my shirt as I left Sakura's house as though hell was at my heels.

Before shutting the door behind me, I heard her soft whisper of thanks to me.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I fought to gain control over my furiously beating heart. As I watched a child dash past me, I noted the Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt. That's when I got an idea.

Sasuke! I needed to go see Sasuke! I just couldn't go back home yet... Not yet...

The Uchiha compound isn't too far from here, anyways...


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Mardara

In all reality, though, it was about one in the afternoon by the time I actually arrived to my destination. Even if I hadn't had come here my whole childhood, I could have easily found Sasuke's house, no sweat. It was the easiest to find because it happened to also be the largest house on the compound. Which was just like them, if you asked me.

Thinking a bit more on it, I decided I could see Sasuke being happy just about anywhere. He was kind of that way, ya know? He just... adapts well. Itachi, as well. They aren't much like their Uchiha brethren in that sense. I can't picture any other Uchihas anywhere except in their fancy homes.

I hopped up the steps, instantly in a cheerful mood at the thought of seeing my two favorite Uchiha boys. As I rose a hand to knock on the door, the door opened with a strong gust of wind.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi. What brings you here?"

As I glanced into the cold, hard eyes of Sasuke's butler, I suddenly grew nervous. I can't help it. This guy is creepy as hell, okay?

His skin is so pale it's nearly grey, and he _towers _over me. Plus, ever since he first started working here(when I was 11), he's always disliked me for some reason.

Sasuke would always tell me to come over in the afternoons when we were in the academy, and I suppose that one day when I wasn't here Fugaku decided to hire a staff of people to keep up with his house.

So, imagine my surprise when I knocked on the door one day expecting Sasuke's momma, and instead I'm face to face with this creep. Ever since I ran away screaming the first time we met, he always tried to lie and say Sasuke wasn't here, but I came to figure out that it was a load of bull.

At 16 this guy _still_ makes me wanna cry; when I was 11 didn't even want to come over anymore... But, eventually I got over it so I could see my friend.

"Ms. Higurashi, the lord is busy and in a-"

Before he could deny me entrance, I smoothly slid past him and into the house. "Golly, it sure was a great chat! Let's do it again sometime, huh?"

As I flew up the stairs, I couldn't help but feel like I dodged a bullet there. As I turned down a few hallways seeking out Sasuke's room(I wasn't lying when I said this house is huge), I passed one of the meeting rooms and heard voices speaking in hushed tones. They sounded angry...

I glanced at the door, and, okay- We all have those moments. Those moments where curiosity is way too strong to deny, even when we know better than to let it get the better of us.

I just happen to have those moments more often than most people do.

As I looked at the door, I noticed the door was left cracked open just a smidge. Now, normal people wouldn't have been able to see through it; but, I'm a ninja, so of course _I_ could.

_Heeeey_, I remember this room! Sasuke and I got in trouble one time for breaking in here when the door was locked. Apparently this room has a lot of valuable things stored inside of it.

I see Itachi! I also see Sasuke(weird, I guess for once he really was busy) and his mother. They all look really angry though...

Fugaku was at on end of the table farthest away from me. Oh shit! He sees me! He's glaring straight at m- Oh, wait, he's not. There's a man _near _ me, sitting at the other head of the table. Which happened to be by the door.

Shit, I hope he doesn't hear me... We're so close...

I decided to study him some more, because I don't think I've _ever_ seen him before now. I noticed an orange mask with only one eye hole laying next to the man's arm, which was propped up on the table. His hair was really long, so long that he had to braid it to keep it all together.

I tugged at my own black hair in jealousy. Maybe it wasn't a man... But, his build wasn't nearly feminine enough to be a woman... In fact, his shoulders were kinda big...

I nodded my head firmly. Yupp, definitely a man. Maybe a _gay _man, but still!

"Mardara..." Fugaku ground out angrily. "That's completely foolish, and out of the question! The girl has nothing to do with this! I won't have it, not at all!"

Mardara leaned back, clearing his throat. He turned his head in my direction, smiling. I almost gasped, but refrained. His eyes were red and white! One had some type of odd sharingan, but the white one had a bunch of circles in them.

"Fugaku, I do believe we have _company_."

I jumped back as the door was yanked open by Mardara, who was smiling lazily. I could feel myself blushing at being caught spying by this stranger.

I smiled meekly and waved an awkward hand from the hallway. Excluding Mardara, everyone looked surprised to see me there. Their eyes were really wide. Even Fugaku's! Weird... Maybe I should go...

"H-hi everyone! I, uh...thought I'd drop by and visit! But, uh, it would seem I'm intruding, so... I'll be on my way! Bye bye!"

When I tried to make a run for it, my hand was grabbed and I was yanked into the room. I looked up into Mardara's eyes.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome, snap out of it!" I sprang up.

Big mistake.

I groaned and put my hand up to my throbbing temple, hoping to soothe the fierce pounding in my skull. Did it work? Nope!

I looked up and realized that I was in Sasuke's room and under the covers in his bed. Said Uchiha stood over me with that sappy protective look in his eyes. "Kagome, are you alright?"

I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine! My head is just _killing_ me..." His frown deepened even more. He went to go dig in his dresser for medicine to help my headache.

Wait. "Sasuke, how did I get here?"

He froze.

Uh-oh. That's not good.

He resumed looking, though his actions were less frantic. More controlled, and calmer, too.

"You came here unexpectedly. From Sakura's house. Don't you remember? Then I took you up here, as usual, and I... I tried to kiss you. I guess it was too much for you, because then you fainted."

He turned towards me, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I should have asked first. Otherwise you wouldn't be hurting right now."

Biting my lip, I tried to recall these events. My brain was all... foggy. I mean, his story _seemed _legit. Even though it seemed unlikely that I'd faint from _that_. But... I still felt like he was lying.

I looked into his eyes, and I noticed the strain in his body. If I confronted him about his lie, then I think it would cause more stress to him... So, for now, I won't say anything.

I sighed, and pat the space next to me on his bed. "Sit." He walked over and sat next to me. I placed my head on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around me.

He knows that I know. There's no way he doesn't.

It was really quiet. Kami, what do I _say_? "So, uh... I had my date with Sakura today."

I felt him nod. "I figured you had. How did it go?" I shook my head.

"Not too well. It was so awkward, and she was so sad... So because of that, I said until twelve we could act like a couple."

He hummed thoughtfully. "What happened then?"

I buried my face in his shoulder, embarrassed at the memory. "I...mmfmm..."

He chuckled, his laugh jostling me. "Kagome, you know I can't hear you. Just say it."

Picking my head up, I breathed deeply and said, "I... uh, I went out... Half naked..." He froze.

"What... did you wear?" I felt my face heating up. God, I hated how it did that...

I paused warily. "Green underwear, and the shirt I'm wearing now..." We both looked down, and _then_ I remembered how I'd never buttoned my top back up. And since I was sideways, it showed even _more_ boob! He tensed from underneath me.

Did he notice?!

I think so... Maybe I should-

But what if he _hasn't_ noticed? And then he does when I try to cover myself up?

Shit. I don't know what to do!

Itachi chose that moment to yank open the door and walk in gracefully, like this was _his _room. He smirked.

"My, don't you two look comfortable. Mind if I join you?" My blush deepened and I looked away.

"D-don't tease me Itachi... My head hurt, and Sasuke was just..."

Just barely, Itachi's gaze sharpened as he looked to Sasuke. "I wasn't teasing you, Kagome. I was being serious. Maybe two Uchihas could help your head better than one, yes?"

He sauntered over, slowly. Steadily. Like a panther closing in on it's prey. My eyes were wide, and I couldn't move. Itachi crawled onto the bed and set himself on my other side.

I'm surprised Sasuke wasn't saying anything about this...

I noticed then that Itachi was gazing hungrily at my open shirt.

Oh, yeah. _He _definitely noticed!

He glanced up, not at all ashamed that I caught him looking. His eyes gleamed mischievously. Keeping eye contact with me, he gradually lowered his head bit by bit, until his face was laying on my chest.

"She's so soft, ne, Sasuke?" Sasuke's hand crept towards my bare collar bone. I snapped my head up.

Oh shit.

Shit.

Fuck.

Oh shit!

His expression mirrored his brother's completely. He smirked down at me.

"I say we should find out, _Ni-san..._"


	8. Chapter 8: Sasuke and Itachi

My heart pounding, I struggled to remain calm as their mouths danced over my skin lazily.

"Uh, g-guys!" They paused, looking at me expectantly. I gulped, laughing awkwardly. "So, how about this nice weather?" Even though it was storming outside.

They looked at each other, both wearing exasperated expression, before continuing their ministrations.

I have to be honest; it felt amazing. I've had one mouth kissing my neck before, but never in my wildest dreams could that ever compare to _two_ mouths on my neck. At the exact _same time._

I tried to muster the strength to protest the things they did with their talented tongues, but any objection I had died when their hands entered the equation. Their palms roamed all over my body; my legs, my hips, my chest. Before I knew it my shirt had been removed, although by whom, I didn't know.

However, I _did _object when I felt a third mouth on my skin. Shaking myself out of my pleasured stupor, I snatched my discarded shirt off the nightstand and covered my top half.

Sasuke and Itachi glared heatedly at the intruder, who merely smirked in response.

Shrugging, he stated, "It looked like you were all having fun, so I thought I'd join the festivities."

"You weren't invited, Mardara." Hissed Sasuke.

Mardara? That sounded… really familiar…

I groaned in pain as my head suddenly throbbed. Itachi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Setting my shirt down, I laid my head down on Sasuke's lap.

"Yea, I-I'm good." I yawned. Suddenly I was… so… tired… That's weird. "I'm just… sleepy…"

And then I passed out.

I blinked groggily, turning my face on my pillow. It's so warm… I don't want to wake up…

I groaned when I felt hands in my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. "Kagome?" That was Sasuke's voice. "You're drooling on me."

"Leave her alone, Sasuke… Let us sleep." That was Itachi.

"Honestly, you three are all so lazy. You slept throughout the whole day."

Itachi groaned. "Shuddup, Mardara. I have a mission in two days."

Mardara?

I leapt upright, startled. Fully alert, my gaze landed on the man at the foot of the bed. "You! What did you do to me?" He smirked.

"Nothing to harm you, I promise." He got up and stroked my cheek. "It'd be such a waste to harm your beautiful face." He leered at my bare chest. "And body."

I stood, yanking my shirt on and buttoning it furiously. "I don't even know you, so you shouldn't be looking at my naked body." His smirk widened.

"Are you sure about that?"

I stared at him heatedly. "Yes, I'm sure about that."

He stepped toward me, towering over my small body. "Maybe in a past life, perhaps?"

What was that supposed to mean? All I knew was that I was out of there.

I glared at Sasuke and Itachi. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but it doesn't excuse you doing," I paused. "- _that_ to try and hide it from me. You can both consider this your date. And consider our friendship on standby."

I stormed out, ignoring their pleas to come back. I quickly breezed past the creepy butler and into the rainy night.

Okay, so, I know that I'm supposed to be an all-knowing and independent sixteen year old kunoichi, but after the past couple of days that I've had, even I can't deny the joy of being wrapped in my mother's comforting embrace.

Cocooned in an assortment of multiple fuzzy blankets, I sniffled and rubbed my feet together in an attempt to warm them. My mother calmly stroked my soaking wet hair, not saying a word.

My teeth clattered together as I shivered, despite the blankets around my body. Souta stepped into my room cautiously. "Uh, sis? Sasuke and Itachi are here to see you." I frowned.

"Tell them I don't want to see them, please." He nodded and left.

My mother inquired, "Are you fighting with them, dear?" I grimaced.

"You could say that, momma." She nodded, not saying another word.

I sighed. "So, who should I go on a date with next? I still have Kakashi, Neji, Sai, and Naruto."

Mother frowned. "Kagome, sweetie, I… think perhaps you should take a break from all this for a while. We could go on a small vacation to the Takigakure, just you, me, and Souta." She smiled at me, stroking a piece of hair behind my ear. "How does that sound?"

It sounded amazing. I could feel the sun on my skin, the warmth of the water, the light breeze. I was so, _so _tempted to take mom up on her offer.

But I couldn't. I couldn't just abandon everyone who'd set their hopes and hearts on me. I had a personal mission, and I'd follow through to the end.

I shook my head. "I can't, mom. I have to finish this."

She gazed at me, her eyes darting back and forth, searching. "Naruto," She said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

She smiled. "Call Naruto next. He's a gentleman, and a good kid. He's fun though, and I think you could use some of that right now." I smiled, nodding.

"Naruto it is then!"

I blow dried my hair first, and then dialed his number. He answered on the first ring with a drawn out, "Hellooooo?"

My heart thumped. "U-uh, hey, Naruto!"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Hey, Kagome! What's up?"

I smiled, changing my position and replied, "Nothing much. I was just wondering if tomorrow you wanted to-"

"Yes!" He shouted. I jumped in surprise and held the phone away from my ear.

"O-okay, great! See you then!"

We chatted a bit more before saying our goodbyes and ending the phone call.

I sighed, hoping mother was right about him. The last thing I needed right now was more taxing emotional situations. I think hurting Sakura like that was the hardest thing ever. I really wish I was attracted to her, but I just… wasn't. She's an amazing woman, though. I really hope she finds someone who loves her just as much as she loves them.

I smiled, bringing my knees to my chest. Yeah, that'd be nice… I'd like that for myself as well. I frowned, recalling what had happened at the Uchiha household.

How could they do that to me? They just used my body like that just to distract me from whatever else was going on there. Something that Mardara was in the middle of, no doubt. Something about the way he looked at me made me want to crawl into a hole and hide.

I tossed and turned until my thoughts died and I fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke to a pair of amused blue eyes.


End file.
